


Однажды укушенный пуглив вдвойне

by SnakeCorps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: Ганнибал проводит большим пальцем по пластику маски, надетой на Уилла.— Какая досада, — сокрушается Ганнибал.Уилл отводит голову, стараясь избежать его прикосновения.— Они думают, без неё я буду кусаться, — голос Уилла, вырывающийся из отверстий маски, звучит практически, как рычание.— А ты и правда хочешь укусить меня, Уилл?— О, доктор Лектер, — ухмыляется Уилл, — я бы хотел сделать с вами гораздо-гораздо большее.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Однажды укушенный пуглив вдвойне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).
  * A translation of [Once Bitten, Twice Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091414) by [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker). 



По сути это обычная комната для допросов: пара неудобных стульев и стол — всё намертво прикручено к полу. Никаких окон, только стерильный, выжигающий глаза флуоресцентный свет. Пожалуй, стены — это единственное, что отличает эту комнатёнку десять на десять футов от привычных Уиллу грязных допросных в его старом участке в Луизиане. Мягкие стены. Специально обитые каким-то белым материалом, в самый раз для особо буйных пациентов.

И, разумеется, Ганнибал Лектер торжественно восседает на ближайшем к двери стуле. И по нему совершенно нельзя сказать, что он хоть как-то заинтересован в проведении предстоящей беседы. Уилл держится исключительно на праведном гневе и твёрдой уверенности в собственной невиновности. Лишь они заставляют его и дальше бороться, продолжая медленно вариться в этом кошмаре. Но даже несмотря на них, сейчас он чувствует, как его налившийся свинцом желудок готов рухнуть на цементный пол допросной.

Когда дело касается Ганнибала, никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать в следующую секунду.

***

Лодыжки Уилла прикованы кандалами к ножкам стула, а руки надёжно зафиксированы смирительной рубашкой. _Упакован по полной программе_.

Ну и маска, куда ж без неё? Чилтон потрудился принять все необходимые меры предосторожности. Уилла разве что подарочной ленточкой для Ганнибала не перевязали. И всё, что тому оставалось бы сделать, — просто потянуть за бант.

В допросной есть камера, объектив которой смотрит прямо на него. Работает ли она или выключена? Он отлично знает ответ ещё до того, как толком успевает об этом подумать.

— Как поживаешь, Уилл? — тон Ганнибала непринуждённый. Искренний. _Это уловка_.

— Почему камера выключена? Что-то задумали, доктор Лектер?

Не поворачивая головы, Ганнибал бросает короткий взгляд в верхний левый угол комнаты. Уилл почти физически может ощутить волну неподдельного удовольствия, исходящую от Ганнибала. Будто тот находит всю сложившуюся ситуацию невероятно любопытной и занимательной.

— У меня к тебе своего рода просьба.

***

Даже в холодном освещении люминесцентных ламп Ганнибалу удаётся выглядеть величественно. Почти по-королевски. Складывается впечатление, что черты его лица заострились, а глаза наполнились чем-то неестественным. Непостижимым. Ганнибал встаёт со стула и склоняется над столом. Он так близко, что Уилл может различить отдельные ниточки в его костюме.

Очень дорогом костюме. Всегда только лучшего качества.

Ганнибал протягивает к нему руку, и Уилл пытается отдёрнуться в сторону.

Нет. Ганнибал не стал бы нападать на него. По крайней мере, не здесь. И уж точно не так беспричинно. Сердце Уилла, однако, колотится как бешеное. Сидя в своей камере, он обычно только и делает, что раз за разом прокручивает в голове подобные встречи с Ганнибалом. И каждая новая его фантазия отличается от предыдущей. В большинстве из них он убивает Ганнибала.

В некоторых полиция и врачи, выслушав Уилла, верят ему, когда он говорит, что Ганнибал виновен. Но есть также и другие фантазии, гноящиеся на самом дне его разума. Те, что Уилл предпочитает игнорировать, повторяя себе, что он просто не в своём уме.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Ганнибал проводит большим пальцем по пластику маски, надетой на Уилла.

— Какая досада, — сокрушается Ганнибал.

Уилл отводит голову, стараясь избежать его прикосновения.

— Они думают, без неё я буду кусаться, — голос Уилла, вырывающийся из отверстий маски, звучит практически, как рычание.

— А ты и правда хочешь укусить меня, Уилл?

Головокружение накатывает внезапно. Новое чувство вспыхивает и разрастается у него внутри, становясь всё больше и больше, как мыльный пузырь, заполняемый безумием, в которое превратилась его жизнь. Безумием, уже давно глубоко засевшим у него под кожей, но теперь наконец-то готовым сорваться с губ. Уилл отражает то, что хочет видеть в нём Ганнибал. Он знает, как будет при этом выглядеть.

Грубо и необузданно.

— О, доктор Лектер, — ухмыляется Уилл, — я бы хотел сделать с вами гораздо-гораздо большее.

***

— Ты знаешь, почему я это сделал, Уилл?

— А это имеет значение?

Ганнибал кивает, и на мгновение Уиллу кажется, что его глаза стали кроваво-красными. Нереальными. Нечеловеческими. Всего лишь ещё одна мимолётная мысль в его и без того забитой голове. Рука Ганнибала опускается ниже, неспешно прослеживая жёсткие складки смирительной рубашки. Уилл чувствует его прикосновения. Чересчур яркие. Обжигающие, будто бы их с Ганнибалом и не разделяют слои ткани.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я оказался здесь. Чтобы подтолкнуть меня. Сделать из меня того, кем бы вы там не считали, я должен быть.

Взгляд Ганнибала наполняется разочарованием, он качает головой:

— Не тем, кем считаю тебя я, нет. Всего лишь тем, кто ты есть на самом деле. Тем, кем ты можешь стать.

— Убийцей?

— Нет, нет, — Ганнибал наклоняется ближе, его дыхание тёплое и такое притягательное, что Уилл едва может выдержать его хотя бы ещё секунду. — Человеком, мой дорогой Уилл. Человеком.

***

В маске трудно дышать. Уилл никогда раньше не носил ничего подобного. Он представляет весь тот ужас и отвращение, отразившиеся на его лице в момент, когда удерживавшие его санитары не очень-то и нежно напялили на него маску. Это был всего лишь кусок белого прозрачного пластика в руках Барни, но Уилл ощущал исходящий от него шлейф чего-то зловещего, устрашающего. Вещь, призванная начисто лишить его остатков достоинства. Почувствовать себя в шкуре дикого зверя, которого следует держать взаперти.

Позже, заметив, каким взглядом Уилл уставился на маску, Барни извинился перед ним.

— Ты помнишь, Уилл? В ту ночь, когда тебя выписали из больницы, — пальцы Ганнибала прожигают след от груди до одного из его бёдер.

У него точно останутся ожоги, когда с него наконец-то снимут эту чёртову смирительную рубашку.

— Я отвёз тебя домой, и ты пригласил меня зайти…

Внутренняя сторона пластиковой маски успевает запотеть от разгорячённого дыхания Уилла, влажный воздух медленно выходит через её отверстия. У него снова кружится голова. Внутри неё почти нечем дышать. Какой-то извращённой части его сознания даже любопытно, входило ли это в изначальный замысел создателя маски? Чтобы сделать носящего её более покорным. Отказать ему даже в глотке воздуха. Сосредоточить всё его внимание на одной только мысли о том, как бы не задохнуться.

— Мне бы хотелось думать, что для тебя это хорошее воспоминание. Одно из тех, что сейчас помогают тебе пройти через это, — Ганнибал властно сжимает его бедро. Его ладонь кажется такой невероятно большой. Такой горячей. Подушечка большого пальца легонько поддразнивает член Уилла через тонкую ткань.

— Ты убил Эбигейл, — выдыхает Уилл. Он словно смотрит на происходящее со стороны: его разум, покинув тело, парит над ними где-то под потолком. Высоко, так высоко. Наверное, он смог бы просто просочиться сквозь потолок и раствориться где-нибудь в космосе.

Ганнибал сжимает его крепче. Будут синяки. Его пальцы — тиски, капкан, из которого не выбраться живьём.

— Останься со мной, Уилл. Раздели этот момент. Чувствуй только это, — ногти больно впиваются в кожу. Дыхание Уилла становится прерывистым, он изо всех сил пытается отвести взгляд, не смотреть ему в глаза. Лишить Ганнибала хотя бы этого удовольствия.

« _Ганнибал_ , — проносится у него в голове, — _никогда меня не отпустит. Никогда_ ».

***

Это так просто — позволить Ганнибалу делать всё, чего он захочет. Всё, чего хочет и сам Уилл. Позволить утешить себя человеку, которого он ненавидит всей душой. По его спине то и дело пробегает холодок предвкушения.

Стыд растекается по венам. От вызова санитаров, ожидающих по ту сторону двери, Уилла удерживает только невыносимое безудержное желание. Ганнибал без труда стягивает с Уилла штаны, от него самого при этом требуется лишь слегка приподнять бёдра.

Руки Ганнибала ложатся на его обнажённые колени, и это успокаивает. Почти. Хочется пнуть его в живот. Повалив на пол, выбить из него всё дерьмо. Стереть с его лица это самодовольное выражение и больше не видеть его никогда.

Уилл вздрагивает, когда Ганнибал берёт в руку его член.

— Камера…

— Отключена, — Ганнибал оттягивает крайнюю плоть и надавливает на головку, а потом начинает поглаживать уздечку медленными круговыми движениями большого пальца. — Я предпочитаю, чтобы все мои секреты оставались при мне.

***

Ганнибал элегантно опускается на колени. Всегда так элегантен. Безупречная, отлично отрепетированная самоподача. Даже сейчас, надрачивая Уиллу, Ганнибал умудряется не растерять ни крупицы своего проклятого самообладания. Уилл чувствует, как со лба ручьём стекает пот, застилая маску. Каждый новый вздох даётся ему всё труднее и труднее. Он полностью разбит и внутри, и снаружи.

— Я вполне могу понять твой гнев, — Ганнибал выглядит почти скучающим, глядя на задыхающегося Уилла.

— Ты серьёзно собираешься психоанализировать меня с членом руке? — Уилл со злостью вскидывает бёдра. Хватка Ганнибала усиливается, и голова Уилла безвольно падает на спинку стула. — Да хера с два ты понимаешь. У тебя не было никакого права отнимать её у меня, Ганнибал.

Ганнибал облизывает губы. Хищник, готовящийся к прыжку.

— Я твой друг, Уилл, — он наклоняется, и его губы замирают над головкой. Уилл пытается отодвинуться, вжимаясь в спинку прикрученного к полу стула. Он в ловушке, Ганнибал поймал его.

Кандалы на его лодыжках больно врезаются в кожу.

— Возможно, тебе нужно об этом напомнить.

***

Уилл закрывает глаза. На мгновение он вновь оказывается в Вулф Трап. Его собаки мерно посапывают у камина. Тишина. Слышны только доносящиеся с улицы трели сверчков и шёпот ветра. Всё вокруг спит, погрузившись в покой и умиротворение.

Ганнибал в его постели, нависая над ним. Уилл лежит на спине, вцепившись в простыни. Совсем недавно купленные простыни. Дорогие, шёлковые, потому что Ганнибал хотел, чтобы у Уилла было всё только лучшее, а кровать лишь послужила первым местом, откуда можно было начать.

Он хватает Ганнибала за волосы, они мягче, чем кажутся. Он тянет их на себя, и Ганнибал стонет, засасывая всё сильнее.

Губы Ганнибала смыкаются вокруг его члена. Уиллу тепло. Он в безопасности. И обращённый на него взгляд Ганнибала заставляет его почувствовать себя живым, поглощённым без остатка.

Разбитый на куски и собранный обратно. Ганнибал почтит каждую его часть.

Уилл чувствует себя любимым.

***

Прижавшись губами к пластику, Ганнибал проводит языком по отверстиям маски. Его слюна и сперма Уилла, смешавшись, просачиваются внутрь. Уилл не может сдержать всхлип раздражения. Пронзительный и жалобный. Он жаждет убить Ганнибала. Трахнуть его. Разорвать на куски. Сжечь дотла, как тот сам поступил с Джорджией. Стать его единственной погибелью.

— Даже не попробуешь?

Ганнибал остаётся неподвижен. Его лицо так близко, как только возможно, пока их разделяет маска. Уилл открывает рот и медленно слизывает с внутренней стороны маски сперму, и это мгновенно снова пробуждает в нём желание. Вкус сладкий. Сладкая липкая дрянь.

Вытащив из нагрудного кармана платок, Ганнибал вытирает его. Его прикосновения ласковые. Он берёт Уилла за щёку и очищает маску, а потом быстро складывает платок и кладёт обратно в карман.

Если бы не излишняя блядовитость во взгляде Ганнибала и его припухшие губы, Уилл мог бы поклясться, что всё это — очередной плод его воображения.

Ганнибал снова садится на пятки, не переставая смотреть на него, и Уилл купается в нежности его взгляда. Как же он ненавидит всё это.

— У меня тут алоэ вера без дела пылится… Ты обычно всегда кусаешься во время поцелуев, — Ганнибал задумчиво потирает подбородок. Он еле заметно улыбается, и улыбка его, к полнейшему отчаянию Уилла, совершенно искренняя. Любящая и нежная.

— Так это, значит, был поцелуй? — спрашивает Уилл.

— А чем же ещё это могло быть?


End file.
